Rufus
Rufus is a naked mole-rat, the pet friend, and soul brother of Ron Stoppable. He lives almost full-time in Ron's pocket, and accompanies him nearly everywhere. Rufus is exceptionally intelligent for an animal, but average by human standards, and is capable of limited speech. Appearance Rufus was a small, pink naked mole-rat. He has black eyes. He is generally portrayed as light and very agile, which proved useful time and again. Personality Rufus was typically happy and fun-loving. He had a very strong bond with Ron, and shared most of his likes and dislikes, most notably a love of Bueno Nacho foodBueno Nacho and a strong dislike of monkeys. Because people often reacted to his hairless body with either confusion or disgust, Rufus was fairly sensitive about comments on it.Showdown at the Crooked D According to item 297 in Ron's Care of Rufus Guide, "It is essential for mole rats to get at least 20 hours of sleep a day."Adventures in Rufus-Sitting While Rufus did indeed spend a great deal of time asleep in Ron's pocket, in sharp contrast, he tended to be extremely active when awake. He was especially active during missions, where he would often run alongside Ron, offer him advice or warnings of approaching danger, and even defend him from certain threats. Like Ron, Rufus also enjoyed using the various gadgets provided to them on missions.Job Unfair As could be expected, Rufus shared several of Ron's less attractive qualities. In particular, Rufus typically consumed massive amounts or multiple courses of food, often even faster than Ron, and would whine or complain if anyone attempted to prevent him from feasting.Adventures in Rufus-Sitting As a result, he and Ron tended to overeat, usually together, for a variety of reasons: to keep food from spoilingAnimal Attraction, to prove a pointGrande Size Me, or simply because the food was there and they could. Just as Ron sometimes proved insensitive or simply ill-informed about issues that concerned Kim and other females, Rufus appeared to be equally inconsiderate at times, though in his case this was usually due to him either being focused on his own desiresThe Golden Years, or being puzzled by human behavior in certain situations. Biography Backstory Ron bought Rufus from the pet department at Smarty Mart the day before Team Possible's very first mission. Rufus happened to meet Ron's pet requirements exactly, as Ron needed a hairless animal that would not aggravate his father's allergies to animal fur. Though Ron was offered a cage, he chose instead to keep Rufus in his pocketRappin' Drakken, and named him after the imaginary friend he had in pre-K.A Sitch in Time Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Abilities Rufus displayed a surprisingly wide variety of skills. Shortly after Ron bought him, Rufus proved capable of opening an electronic gate by fiddling with its inner workings.A Sitch in Time His electronic and mechanical know-how (he was capable of programming a VCR and clearing a paper jam inside a printer) repeatedly came in handy in various ways: making Rufus a video game legendVirtu-Ron, operating some of Wade's handheld gadgets and even freeing Kim and Ron from various deathtraps.Animal Attraction Rufus has also used his powerful teeth to cut through rope, grass, earth, concrete and some metals. Rufus possessed an arguably human level of intelligence. He was able to legibly write Ron's nameHidden Talent, and it was implied that he could write much more than that.Ron the Man Rufus articulated a fairly large number of random words in clear English on occasionBig Bother, though in most cases this could simply be attributed to making him more easily understood for the sake of the audience. However, Rufus has managed brief but ultimately successful "conversations" with KimVirtu-Ron and MoniqueClothes Minded, and Ron always seemed to understand him with no trouble. Furthermore, Rufus has proven proficient at beatboxing on demandBondingRappin' Drakken, so his speech capability could not be ruled out entirely. Many of Rufus's unexplained abilities may have resulted from various incidents throughout Team Possible's adventures. Rufus was exposed to Mystical Monkey Power at the same time as RonMonkey Fist Strikes, and displayed a degree of control over it, as well as an aptitude for ninja training, that Ron lacked for some time.Exchange Due to his encounter with the top-secret Project Phoebus, Rufus was struck by a beam that contained the brainwave patterns of several geniuses, which in turn made him an unparalleled genius. According to the project's creator, the effects were supposed to be temporary, though during that period Wade admitted that Rufus was, at the time, more of a genius than he ever would be.Naked Genius Rufus was also briefly fused together with Mr. Barkin by DNAmy, which resulted in naked mole-man.Downhill Paraphernalia Equipment Clothing Though Rufus did not typically wear clothes, he would occasionally appear in various outfits, especially for the purposes of either protecting himself against the weather, or making a bold fashion statement. Relationships He is the pet and friend of Ron Stoppable, and the ally and friend of Kim Possible and in general is friendly with everyone he meets. Friends Ron Stoppable Rufus shared several things in common with his owner Ron: the same taste in foods, and an overall laid-back, casual attitude. Unlike Ron, Rufus would abandon this attitude at crucial times, and often used quicker and better judgment than his owner. Still, Rufus stuck by Ron in virtually every situation, even if this was only because he happened to be asleep in Ron's pocket at the time. He also communicated with Ron through a series of squeaks and hisses that Ron alone seemed to understand. Rufus generally got along well with anyone that Ron did. Kim Possible As a pup, Rufus was not the idea of most people's definition of a cute baby animal, with bulging eyes, the odd visible vein under his skin, and some tendency to drool. Kim's first impression of him was that he was "gross, but handy", and she was reluctant to touch him at all.A Sitch in Time Over time, she came to appreciate him more, both as a friend and a valuable member of Team Possible, and didn't mind Rufus sitting on her shoulder from time to time. During the occasions when Ron was unavailable for some reason, Rufus would usually turn to Kim first for comfort and companionship.The New RonAdventures in Rufus-Sitting Even when Ron was present, Rufus would still occasionally dive into the safety of Kim's pocket when frightened.Oh No! Yono! Family Hyper-Evolved Mole-Rats Rufus was the recognized ancestor of Rufus 3000 and all other hyper-evolved naked mole-rats. They all addressed him as "Rufus Prime" and considered him their undisputed leader. Love Interest Débutante Camille Leon's hairless cat Débutante had a very obvious case of love at first sight when she met Rufus. It seemed to be largely one-sided, as Rufus repeatedly reacted with fear and escape attempts when around her. Enemies Rufus and Ron shared an overwhelming fear of Ron's seven year-old cousin Shaun. In particular, Shaun bullied Ron and tried to feed Rufus to his pet iguana.Bad Boy Alternate Versions * Young Rufus from Sitch in Time Quotes * "Cheese!" * "Yay!" Gallery See Rufus/Gallery Trivia *Obviously because he is one of the four members of Team Possible, Rufus appears in every episode of the series. *In the Lilo & Stitch crossover episode, Rufus was mistaken by Jumba Jookiba for experiment 607, A.K.A. Launch. **Rufus of course could not be 607, as Ron was about 12 years old when he bought Rufus, while the experiments had only arrived to Earth about a year prior to the episode. *In "A Sitch in Time," despite being with the time-lost Kim and Ron, Rufus encountered 3000 of his "hyper-evolved descendants", strongly implying that he has already procreated, or a lesser thought-of idea being that he was cloned, explaining the future mole-rat's worship of him. They refer to him as Rufus Prime. Although, given the eusocial nature of mole rat society, it may not be so surprising after all. *According to the show's creators, Rufus' name is a pun on the name of the naked mole rat's natural enemy, the Rufous beaked snake. *In the real world, naked mole-rats cannot be kept as pets. They must live in large colonies, and they have fairly strict temperature and humidity requirements and they cannot be exposed to daylight. *Rufus has four KP episodes with his name in the title, all of which are all about him. All of them are also half-length episodes Rufus in Show Adventures in Rufus-Sitting Rufus vs. Commodore Puddles Chasing Rufus . *Rufus is the only member of Team Possible not to have any known relatives. *Drakken does not refer to Rufus as to what he truly is until the end credits sequence of "Larry's Birthday", instead refering to him as a "Pink Weasel Thing". *Oddly enough, Motor Ed and Mego, one of Shego's four brothers, were the only people who called him a "Bald Rat", rather than a "Naked Mole-Rat". *Wikipedia-wise, a naked mole-rat can also be refered to as either a "Sand Puppy" or a "Desert mole-rat", or both. *In reality, naked mole-rats have four buck teeth, with two on the top, and two on the bottom on the inside their mouths. But in the show, Rufus was seen entirely with only two buck teeth, and both were only on the top of the inside of his mouth. * Rufus is shown to like it when Kim and Ron act lovingly toward each other. * In the episode Overdue when he and Ron go to Drakken’s lair to find Kim’s overdue library book, Drakken calls Rufus “The Weasle Thing” instead of a naked mole rat. Behind the Scenes Voiced By Rufus is voiced by Nancy Cartwright in all four seasons, who is also famous for voicing Bart Simpson in the animated sitcom The Simpsons ''and Chuckie Finster in 2 seasons of Rugrats and Rugrats: All Grown Up. Age Rufus is 2 as of Season 1; 4 as of Season 4 (estimated, based on his appearance as a newborn in ''A Sitch in Time). Episode Appearances Appearances in Other Media * Shows ** Rufus was a guest star on the Lilo & Stitch episode "Rufus". * Video Games ** Kim Possible: Revenge of Monkey Fist ** Kim Possible 2: Drakken's Demise ** Kim Possible 3: Team Possible ** Kim Possible: Global Gemini ** Kim Possible: Kimmunicator ** Kim Possible: What's the Switch? * Disney Parks ** Rufus has appeared at Disney's Hollywood Studios park as walk around character on the Streets of America. References Category:Animals Category:Galleries Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Character images Category:Heroes Category:Team Possible Category:Mystical